User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 15
Vote Removal:) (Hi Btw^^) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_TA_Lingering_Degen Massive: Decent Build. PS Sins are bad.. Easy to interrupt, easy to FF and WAY to many stances for a single Palm strike to get anything throu. Also low dmg, running Magebane makes u like 0 dmg and whit a non hitting Palm strike ur not gonna kill anything either.. Shield Bash failz on Necro way to long recharge and easy to remove. Magebane is meh, no dmg at all :> WoH whit only Shield Bash is gg dead pretty much all in bad build take the Spikking TA Build > This anytime! Reason: I agree with the palm strike bit but the rest is pure 100% bs. Removed by: Rawrawr Dinosaur Okey ill say my vote doesnt really make sense but the thing is:) Palm Strike is easy to shutdown/block/ff/linebacked (no crit defense)/no IMS etc, So quite many ways to shut him down, also add the fact that many monks in TA PLays whit BalanceStance/Shield BAsh and Necros usually running whit Dual Stance is gonna make the killing incredibley sloooow... Also this is not the meta... I've barrely seen anyone playing this at all exept some g0 newbs.. All in all bad build ALSO the The Monk Defensive skills + necros suckz -.- - All in all crappy build Massive 09:07, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Can you read? I said i agree with palm strike being bad there. The lingering curse nec with /w is actually meta and the best necro there is atm (wod works but its not as good imo and noone uses it) and noone takes anything but /w on their necro no matter what they run. /W defense skills bad, on a mo, u mad? Do you play TA? o_0 Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:09, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I think he is trying to say the monk should be running dual stance. Hopefully.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:19, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Seems so, because meta = dual stance on the monk and dstance on the nec. Ricky vantof 09:24, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::I could swear shield bash was meta on nec. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:30, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::I see more dstance, but then again.....it could just be me.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:32, 19 January 2009 (EST) Build:Team - TA Balanced Spike I guess that's meta (the back/midline) Ricky vantof 09:39, 19 January 2009 (EST) "Shield Bash failz on Necro way to long recharge and '''easy to remove" wat im a dum nob --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 11:42, 19 January 2009 (EST) :I know noone of u care about my brag but i do like play in a g7+ guild, and play regularly whit Guerilla X, Yannou , Star Ocean, Dhaina, Dwaynas, etc etc.. I got about 200p last week, so yes i do play... And Meta is 2x Stance on monks, depends between Dstance,ShieldStance| Shield Bash,Bstance, | Dstance, Shield Bash etc. Necros usually have Dstance or if ur bad, they drop rez for shield stance.. Magebane is very rarely played anymore (altough i do play it myself whit a modded Turret build^^) also about the easy removal shield bash is that if they use it then rez i usually just send Hunters then Dshot not hard :S So all in all this build alone is bad its like giving 5-5-5 to a build which containts, Basic Runner, monk and midline, and a faggy frontline just because the other is Meta :> - And btw about 7/10 of the proper balance builds uses LC , exept some faggy spikke teams :> Massive 14:00, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::And btw LC is ran by about 7/10 of the balance builds, WoD is ran in some other faggot spikke :> Massive 14:01, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Congratulations. You can't speak english. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:16, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::1; Avoid Subject, 2; You clearly dont have a wide knowledge whitin TA atm, (I am not saying I'm an Expert.) so removing votes there, seems kinda stupid, when u clearly dont have a clue -.-'' Massive 14:24, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Kinda hard to have a discussion when you don't know what the other person is saying. Tab 14:26, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I really can't understand what you're saying. LC is ran by 8/10 , WoD by 1/10, and a derv by 1/10 balance spikes (the best ones <3). Theres like 2 teams in the entire of TA now that run balance (of note, anyway) Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:30, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Well as we see now it gets 2-2-2-, so it looked like it was correct, also the bars on the Baklance noone is bit different (No shield bash etc) Also having an other type of frontliner in a 4man area REALLY does a hell of a big different! :S Massive 07:14, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::He never said that a 2-2-X was a bad vote, he said your reasoning made no sense. Make your votes make sense or they will continue to be removed no matter how correct the numbers or thoughts behind them are. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::You're fucking retarded. I agree with your fucking vote numbers. I just removed because you can't speak english and you're reasoning is shit. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:55, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::baklance [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:58, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Always double check your spelling when you accuse someone of not speaking english tbh. 217.120.228.192 13:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::It would take monumentally bad english for hypocrisy to apply when talking about Massive. Tab 13:04, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::You can't even get the basic idea of what massive is saying. I'd also like to add, Grammar nazi much? everyone makes that mistake.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:06, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::U mad. That isnt even spelling, thats grammar. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:22, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::its spelling nig — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:59, 20 January 2009 (EST) wow, I just came to "pc out ur bad" for the hundred blades shit, but you are also fucking awful at TA. Lingering is good, but WoD is wayyyyy better. You obviously have no fucking clue who pyth is. SB only works with corrupt; any other build will get fucking destroyed by a BA. Palm strike is awful, and is by far one of the most predictable chains to SB in the entire game. That anon is actually pretty decent; listen to him. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:44, 21 January 2009 (EST) :I wouldnt say WoD is SUUUUUUUPPER, and still LC is pretty hawt whit AoE degen + 33% less healing which makes the necro die pretty quick when he also have an DW on himself :>. Massive 09:43, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::well lc is easier for worse people to run, but if youve ever played against pyth youd think that wod was the most OP skill ever. (not a shot at anyone, just saying that playing against pyth on wod is a bitchhh) Gringo 10:27, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Gj on reading. Very good job. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:14, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::And when you read what i say correctly, you may come back and post again =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:15, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::As i mainly play eurotimes etc, who is PYTH? Any full IGN? Also well, WoD is pretty hawt , but LC is nice aswell. Fucking keeping monk kd'ed + wod and have a turret hitting midline is god damn naise:) Massive 09:31, 22 January 2009 (EST) I found this....thought you'd like it 15:26, 21 January 2009 :'s a dragon. --'-Chao ' 15:45, 21 January 2009 (EST) Rawr's not so much into the cute stuff, that's Tab or Ska D: Ricky vantof 15:51, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Lies, Rawr enjoys baby pandas hugely. Also, cute mctinydragon Tab 15:57, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::^ups[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:45, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::Perhaps he will enjoy this then :: :: 16:07, 21 January 2009 :Suitably strong. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:28, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::My happy banana has a fish and a bee. - 09:34, 22 January 2009 (EST) Rawrawr :> Come SR 2 tomorrow or sumet, haven't been on it wif you yet :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 18:53, 25 January 2009 (EST) :k go msn when you can Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:36, 26 January 2009 (EST) 4-4 split stand team should be euro, so run Bsurge/icy shackles + dev ham, amirite?[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 16:14, 30 January 2009 (EST) :Meh You're normally good with flagger, mo, something, war as one team and mo, defence thingy, ranger, war as other team. They have to split dmg so you dont need mega defence at stand, if they dont split dmg then just take 2 monks at stand and rit at split. Flexibility > split ideas where you go 'ok you have to split with these 4 guys and these 4 guys' Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:05, 30 January 2009 (EST)